


"Let me hold you for a bit longer" "I love your laugh"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [68]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, no pronouns specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:May I request a prompt drabble with #54 & #55 for Steve Rogers (fluff), please?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1146902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	"Let me hold you for a bit longer" "I love your laugh"

When you saw Steve walking your way, safe and sound albeit a bit bruised, your heart seemed to sing at the sight. When he smiled at you, you did too and ran to reunite with him.

“You’re back…” Your voice was muffled against his chest when you collided in an urgent embrace. His arms immediately wrapped around you and lovingly squeezed you against him.

“I’m back” He replied, bowing his head down to lean his nose against your hair.

You heaved a big sigh of relief, clinging on to him as he had returned to you once again. Every time he joined the Avengers to save the world, you feared for his life. You were always afraid not to see him ever again, or to see Tony or anyone else that came bearing bad news.

“Hey, I’m okay” Steve whispered to comfort you, tenderly caressing your hair.

Tears arrived to your eyes, but you fought them with all your might and hid in his shoulder, still tightly holding on to him. Despite it all, you managed to nod your head.

“C’mon, Y/N…” He patted your back, seeing as you were so determined not to move. “I’m alright, you can let go of me now”

“I know, just…” You shakily managed, never leaving the comforting warmth of the hug. **“Let me hold you for a bit longer”**

“Okay” He chuckled, kissing the top of your head. Then he turned serious and sighed. “I’m sorry that I had to go” 

“It’s okay” You sniffed through your nose. “They’re lost without you anyway”

You finally broke the hug and reluctantly looked into his eyes, embarrassed that yours were watery. He only gave you that adoring look of his, tilting your chin up and tenderly smiling at you.

“Just like I’m lost without _you_ ” Not expecting such sappy comment, you laughed a little. His smile grew wider.

“Steve…”

**“I love your laugh”**

“And I love you” You playfully said, leaving the nerves behind as the realization settled that he was truly okay.

“Did I really sound so corny?” 

“Yup” 

Steve laughed, and you did too. It seemed like the tension lingering in the air grew smaller and smaller. It definitely vanished when Steve put his arms around your frame again and lifted you off the floor, squeezing you tight against him and repeatedly kissing your cheek. This time your tears were at bay, replaced by that sound of laughter that he adored so much.


End file.
